El sotano
by emihiromi
Summary: Una tragedia del pasado junto con una vida de misterio... un futuro insierto. ...Quien eres?
1. Introducción

_Hola!!! esta historia nacio gracias al infinito de mi aburrimiento en una clase libre.. hace 2 años... la idea me gusto mucho, y la empeze a moldear, a darle una continuacion. Espero les guste y le tengan paciencia ^^._

_Los personajes de Inuyasha no me pertencesen, son de la gran Rumiko Takahashi!!  
_

_**Introduccion**_

_**El final de un nuevo comienzo**_

En una noche de tormenta en un cementerio se ve una obscura sombra que deambula entre las tumbas hasta que sale del panteón y se pierde a los ojos de los mortales.

En una casa abandonada y con señas de haberse incendiado tiempo atrás se ve la misma sombra deambulando por los alrededores de esa casa.

Años después esa casa es tratada de remodelar pero sucesos extraños hacen que se suspendan las labores de remodelación.

Más años después se termina muy lentamente su remodelación debido a que tenían que contratar trabajadores cada día por que los trabajadores ya contratados renunciaban al siguiente día por razones desconocidas.

Pese a todos los problemas la casa volvió a ser la gran mansión que siempre fue por fuera, pero, por dentro estaba manchada con las heridas de su pasado y con una mancha de sangre que no pudieron limpiar y solo la cubrieron con una gran alfombra que tapo mas que eso, tapo una pequeña puerta en el suelo que daba al sótano.

La mansión fue habitada por una organización millonaria, o al menos eso oí, por que esa "organización" metió montones de papeles, objetos eléctricos y aunque eso no es para sospechar vi también que metían frascos envueltos en periódico, frascos que apestaban a muerto.

5 días después entre a la mansión atravesé un corredor muy largo y observe las escaleras a un lado, decidí no subir, seguí caminando y encontré un cuarto lleno de papeles mal acomodados empecé a leerlos, decían esto:

_En 1810 ocurre un voraz incendio en la casa hogar de Brawnon, el incendio mato a muchos de los niños que ahí vivían, los encargados de la casa hogar no estaban al momento del incendio que se cree fue provocado._

Esta nota me impresiono, ese año, 1810, ese año, justo el año en el que mi memoria se pierde.

Sigo buscando entre los papeles y veo una foto de la casa hogar. Es idéntica a esta casa en la que me encuentro, ¿a caso esta casa es aquella donde murieron muchos niños?

Dejo la foto y busco mas pistas para recobrar mi pasado.

De pronto viene un señor me trato de esconder pero es tarde estoy segura que me va a ver, miles de miedos pasan por mi mente, ¿Qué si me va a correr de esta casa?, ¿Qué si va a llamar a la policía? Y la policía me llevara a prisión de donde me enviaran a un centro mental para recuperar mi memoria entre otras cosas, hasta que el señor pasa por un lado de mi como si nada, pienso yo ¿acaso esta ciego?. No le voy más importancia y continúo con mi búsqueda.

Encuentro más papeles que dicen:

Siguen los misterios con la casa Brawnon, ahora han desaparecido todos los trabajadores que la estaban remodelando.

¿Desaparecieron? ¿Cómo? Me dije a mi misma, ¿pero por que me inquieta tanto esto a caso tengo algo que ver con esta casa? No lo se, seguiré buscando.

Me salí del cuarto de los papeles y entre a uno con cosas extrañas todas ellas comenzaron a parpadear con sus luces y a sonar con unos chillidos insoportables, tenia que esconderme pero ¿Dónde? ¿Como?. Los pasos apresurados se oían a lo lejos pero se estaban acercando rápidamente.

Yo aceptando que me encontrarían baje la vista en señal de derrota y vi una alfombra pero tenia algo abajo, quite la alfombra y encontré una puerta, desesperada la abrí y me metí ahí adentro.

Aya arriba se oían muchas cosas y la mayoría no las entendía, oía pasos, los ruidos insoportables y voces que decían: ¿Dónde esta?, las maquinas lo detectaron, no puede estar muy lejos, pónganse los lentes especiales por si desapareció. Paso tiempo para que se calmaran las cosas.

Cuando se calmaron salí de nuevo y vi una mancha de sangre pero ¿de quien?, examine con cuidado la mancha, se notaba que ere de hace tiempo por que estaba completamente seca.

Volví a la sala de papeles y busque algo que no sabia que era.

Encontré un sobre con la palabra confidencial, lo abrí y lo leí:

La casa Bawnon se incendio y murieron muchos niños, pero esto no es todo, nuestras últimas investigaciones dieron a conocer que los encargados del olfanatorio realizaban actos satánicos con los niños, esto se sabe por que en el sótano de esa casa se encontraron signos satánicos, sangre, órganos humanos entre otras cosas. A si que se sospecha que los encargados incendiaron la casa para desaparecer evidencias.

Esta noticia me impacto mas de la cuenta ¿Por qué? No se.

Cansada, confundida y sin tener a donde ir, decidí ir donde me escondí la otra vez para descansar, pero de pronto me vi parada enfrente de esa puerta y a un lado de la mancha, recordando lo que decía el papel que leí:

"Esto se sabe por que en el sótano de esa casa se encontraron signos satánicos"

Yo sigo ahí pensando ¿sótano? ¿Dónde esta ese sótano? ¿A caso es esta la entrada al sótano?. Me llene de miedos, no quería entrar ahí, no sabía lo que me pasaría.

Decidí salirme de la casa, me dirigí de nuevo a la sala de los papeles y de ahí al corredor donde estaba la salida, al llegar a la puerta trate de abrirla, pero estaba cerrada, me llene de miedo y desesperación no me importaba como pero tenia que salir de esta casa, y comencé a forzar la puerta con toda la fuerza que tenia pero fue inútil, tal parecía que la casa no quería que yo saliera.

Rendida decidí buscar un lugar donde descansar y regrese al cuarto de los papeles y ahora subí por las escaleras, abrí la primera puerta de la derecha que decía sala de evidencia, entre, mis ojos no veían nada, encontré y encendí la luz, me quede congelada, paralizada, lo que vieron mis ojos no lo podía creer mi cerebro, muchos frascos con cosas asquerosas adentro, cajas que no podrían tener mas moho y miles de fotografías con extraños signos satánicos y rostros de personas mas bien de niños.

Estoy sumamente espantada pero por alguna razón decide no salir de ahí e investigar algo más antes de descansar, de todos modos no tenia nada de sueño, me adentre al cuarto y revise los frascos, tenían etiquetas, las fui leyendo: riñón, intestinos, pulmones, corazón etc. Pare de leer y fui a ver las fotos, había muchos signos que no puedo describir, también había fotos de los niños que murieron, las vi todas pero una capto toda mi atención era de una niña como de 6 años tenia el pelo negro y ojos chocolate, esa niña, no se por que pero siento que la conozco de algún lado ¡¡¡NO SOLO A ELLA!!! Todos los niños de las fotos yo los conozco pero, ¿Por qué? Y ¿Por qué siento que conozco más a esta niña de ojos chocolate más que a los demás? No lo se.

_Continuara..._

_se que es corto, lo siento... quise respetar mas o menos el original... aunque cambie algo que no tiene razon de ser. ^^U Empezaba asi... habia una vez una niña que se murio... fin... [xD] despues les daba un royo de que no es el final sino la mitad, y que el principio es el final... y entonces empiezo la historia diciendo que empezemos entonces por el final. Es un juego de palabras... dude mucho en quitarlo. A ver si con el tiempo averiguan ese juego.... al final se los digo ^^U xD._

_comentarios, dudas, sugerencias, preguntas, criticas o lo que sea que aporte algo bueno a la historia sera agradecido ^^  
_


	2. Miesterio

**Capi 1 Misterio.  
**

Mi mente se encuentra confundida, no se quien soy y no recuerdo mas que pequeñas cosas de mi vida como que quede huérfana desde muy chica y que tenia una sola amiga, pero no recuerdo su nombre, no recuerdo ni el mío.

¿Acaso podrá ser posible? Yo estuve en un olfanato, lo ultimo que recuerdo es que estaba durmiendo y mucho humo apareció de repente. ¿Será posible?, ¿A caso yo estuve en el incendio de este olfanatorio? Tengo que descubrirlo, no descansare hasta encontrar mi pasado y mi presente para vivir mi futuro… si es que tenia…

Enseguida Salí de ahí y me fui de nuevo al cuarto de los papeles a buscar algo, algo que ahora si sabia que era, los nombres de los niños que murieron y los que se salvaron, Si estuve aquí quiero saber como me salve y si mi amiga se salvo.

Busque y busque hasta encontrar lo que buscaba, la lista de los que murieron la leí cuidadosamente:

_Rin Koijima_

_Miroku Hoshi_

_Kanna Mitsuki_

_Hakudoshi Mitsuki_

_Sota Higurashi_

_Kagome Higurashi_

Pare de leer Kagome, me suena familiar, pero siento que ella no es mi amiga, continué leyendo ya solo faltaba el último nombre lo leí cuidadosamente:

_Sango Doasaki_

Al momento pare de leer, unas lágrimas se escaparon de mis ojos, Sango la llame ¡¡¡¡¡SANGO!!!!! Grite.

Acababa de recordar el nombre de mi única mejor amiga, Sango, no lo podía creer Sango había muerto, llore sin parar, ella era mi única amiga, la que me defendió cuando todos los demás me molestaban, la que me ayudo en los momentos difíciles, Sango mi gran amiga, Sango, mi hermana del alma, Sango, a la única que no olvide.

Llore incansablemente, llore y recordé lo que leí en unos de los papeles:

"Los dueños no estaban al momento del incendio que se cree fue provocado" ¿El incendio fue provocado?, eso quiere decir que alguien provoco la muerte de mi amiga Sango. Recordé más cosas: "Los encargados del olfanatorio realizaban actos satánicos con los niños".

Deje de llorar y me llene de furia al recordar lo que leí.

Mi amiga murió por culpa de los encargados de la casa, me llene de sed de venganza, me decidí a buscar el nombre de los dueños y encargados de la casa, busque y recordé, todos los momentos que pase con mi amiga-hermana Sango, busque y llore como nunca, pero también estaba llena de odio rencor y de venganza.

Nunca encontré esos nombres que con tanto odio buscaba, decidí buscar por otro lado esos nombres y subí las escaleras de nuevo, pero ahora abrí la primera puerta de la izquierda, dentro del cuarto habían 10 pequeñas camas, ¿10? Es cierto ahora lo recuerdo 7 murieron, entonces 3 sobrevivieron, baje a buscar la lista de los sobrevivientes, al cuarto de los papeles.

Me tarde mucho pero la encontré tenía 2 nombres, los leí:

_Inuyasha Taisho_

_Hoyo kurasayua_

2 nombres, pero de hombres, no lo entiendo ¿y mi nombre? Tiene que estar aquí ¿Por qué no esta? Tal vez no me encontraron y me dieron por muerta… Hay 10 camas… 7 murieron y 2 se salvaron… tal vez a mi no me contaron en ninguna lista… yo no se…

Trate de recordar mi nombre, pero, no lo pude recordar.

Pensé regresar arriba donde están las 10 camas, y así lo hice.

Las camas tenían un nombre grabado, eran los mismos nombres que ya mencione.

Me acosté sin pensarlo en la de Kagome, pero me pare enseguida, salí de ahí y entre al cuarto de evidencias, busque entre las fotos las 10 que pertenecían a los niños, me las lleve al cuarto de la izquierda y me acosté en la cama de Sango, examine las fotos y encontré la de Sango, de nuevo comencé a llorar, cerré los ojos y con la foto de Sango en mi pecho y los recuerdos de ella en mi mente me dormí rodeada de preguntas sin respuestas, de miedos y de sed de venganza.

_hola!!... un justo mandar este capi xD... aqui ya se ven nombres muajaja xD... si.. estan muertos todos ellos... ufff... por que? no se muajaja. _

_bueno algunos misterios se resuelven en el capitulo siguiente.. pero... se crean mas de los que se resuelven xD... espero tengan la suficiente pasiencia (o curiosidad) para seguir leyendo esta historia ok?_

_nos leemos pronto! by bye!!  
_


	3. Conociendo

_Hola!!!!!!!_

_MILES DE GRACIAS A MARIA-PAMELA POR DARME EL PRIMER REVIEW! _

**_Aclaraciones:_**

• Letras como estas son narraciones ^^

**• Letras como estas con dialogos ^^**

_**• Letras como estas son los dialogos de la chica sin memoria XD  
**_

_• Letras como estas son intervenciones mias... (casi no hay xD)_

**Capi 2... Conociendo  
**

Al día siguiente me desperté todavía con los ojos llorosos, tal parece que no pare de llorar en toda la noche.

Salí de ese cuarto y me decidí a investigar los demás cuartos, pues la casa es enorme y en algún cuarto se encuentran los nombres de los acecinos de mi querida amiga Sango.

Investigue primero los cuartos de arriba, la mayoría estaban solos, solo encontré en uno barias cajas, me di cuenta de que cada caja tenia un nombre, el nombre de cada niño, me decidí a abrir la caja que decía "Sango" Adentro encontré unas cuantas hojas escritas con una letra apenas entendible y unos juguetes, son las pertenencias de Sango, pero, ¿Cómo sobrevivieron al incendio?

De pronto unas imágenes muy borrosas se vinieron a mi mente, estábamos Sango, los de más niños y yo suplicando que no se llevaran nuestras cosas, pero no nos hicieron caso ellos los acecinos se las habían llevado… mi recuerdo era borroso no les pude ver la cara a esos miserables.

Examine con mas cuidado las cosas de mi amiga, encontré anotado en esas hojas lo que podría llamarse diario no estaba muy convencida por ser algo privado pero decide leerlo para ver si encontraba algún nombre, no le entendí muy bien a pesar de que Sango era la mas inteligente y ya sabia escribir a corta edad sus letras no eren perfectas aparte la humedad no ayudaba mucho pero aquí esta lo que mi amiga sango escribió:

_Nota... si quieren ver las notas del diario entren aqui... es una imagen que hise:_

_.?server=376&filename=&xsize=640&ysize=480  
_

_si hay probremas con el linck me dicen inmediatamente por favor!__  
_

No entendí casi nada de lo que escribió solo que párese que huía de alguien pero la encontraron.

Continué mi búsqueda con las demás cajas ninguna tenia cosas útiles para mi solo juguetes.

La casa siempre había sido tranquila como si no hubiera nadie pero este día había mucho movimiento, del cuarto de donde estoy me fijo por la ventana hacia abajo y veo a dos hombres entrando a la casa, uno es de cabello castallo y el otro es… bueno… no es nada feo tenia el cabello de un color extraño es un plateado hermoso.

Los hombres entraron y decidí escuchar su conversación:

**me dan escalofríos volver aquí, ¡¡no se para que vine!!**

**¡¡¡para hacer justicia!!!**

**Si si si si si si pero la justicia nunca funciona opino que deberíamos Mat.….**

**¡¡¡Matarlos!!! ¡¡Claro que no, nosotros no somos como ellos!!**

**Esta bien esta bien**

**¡¡¡¡Ellos buscan lo mismo que yo!!!! Debo de saber más de lo que saben**

**tu no tienes remedio nunca cambiaras u.u**

**bueno explícame ¿para que tuvimos que gastarnos media de mi fortuna?**

**para poder conseguir las pruebas y meterlos a prisión**

**¿las pruebas? ¿Que pruebas?**

**no las querrás ver**

**¿Por qué no?**

**digamos que son muy fuertes**

**si como no Hoyo**

**dijo la verdad Inuyasha**

¡¡¡¡Esos nombres!!!!! ¡¡¡¡Los únicos sobrevivientes!!!! Ellos definitivamente me ayudaran tengo que hablar con ellos

Hoyo.- **voy a ver las pruebas que tenemos para ver si ya podemos atacar**

Inuyasha.- **como quieras**

_**¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!!**_ -le grite cuando su amigo se fue  
Inuyasha.- **¿quien eres tú? **-me dijo un poco sorprendido-  
**_¿Yo? No se._** -y de verdad no sabia-  
Inuyasha.- **¿Cómo no vas a saber? Y ¿Qué haces aquí? No sabes que esto es propiedad privada puedo echarte a la calle a si que vete** -empezo a enogarse-  
**_¡¡¡Espera!!! Tal vez no me acuerde de mi nombre pero te puedo decir que yo estuve aquí cuando el incendio_** -todo o nada me dije.-  
Inuyasha.- **¿Qué dices?** -parecio confundido… algo sorprendido?-  
**_Yo viví aquí ¡¡¡¡¡Sango fue mi amiga!!!!!! Y ahora me entere que esta muerta, deseo venganza_**.  
Inuyasha.-** … Tu… viviste con nosotros… no puedo creerlo… como… sobreviviste… **  
_**No lo se… mi memoria esta perdida en gran medida.**_  
Inuyasha.- …**. Mmmm… espera… sango tenia muchas amigas segun recuerdo.. Quien eras tu?  
_NO SE!!_**  
Inuyasha.- **esta bien pero no te exaltes  
_Me vas a ayudar a vengarme_**. -Es lo que mas deceo… incluso mas que saber quien soy.-  
Inuyasha.- **tu y yo deseamos lo mismo… solo el tonto de hoyo quiere hacer justicia… por supuesto que te ayudo**. -Creo que me gustara tratar con Inuyasha-  
**_Que bien y dime ¿por que estas tan desesperado?_** -me anime a preguntarle… despues de todo ya sabia de mis motivos…-  
Inuyasha.- **en ese incendio murió alguien muy especial para mí  
_Era… una chica? _**  
Inuyashi.-** si**_**  
¿Se puede saber el nombre? **_  
Inuyasha.-**Kagome _  
Lo siento… bueno dime algo mas ¿sabes los nombres de los acecinos?_**  
Inuyasha.- **si… pero solo los nombres con eso es imposible localizarlos  
_¿¡¡¡Cuales son sus nombres!!!?_ **-Los malditos nombres de los asesinos de mi major amiga… de los culpables de mi vida inexistente… de tantas cosas que no se!… dime para saber a quien dirigir mis maldiciones en las noches!-  
Inuyasha.- **Naraku y Kagura**  
-Esos malditos…-

La sangre me comenzó a hervir, esos malditos mataron a mi amiga, de alguna manera tenia que localizarlos ¿pero como?

_**Espera un momento a cabo de recordar algo ¿Qué no, Naraku y Kagura tenían un hijo y una hija?**_  
Inuyasha.- **no lo se**  
**_Si, si los tenían _**  
Inuyasha.- **¿Cómo sabes?**  
_**Una vez los oí hablando entre ellos**_  
Inuyasha.- **¿donde? **  
_**Aquí, ellos eran parte de nosotros, ellos vivían aquí como nosotros, y eran tratados de igual modo, los oí preguntarse por que eran tratados así por sus mismos padres.**_  
Inuyasha.-** ¿Quiénes eran?**  
_**No se **_  
Inuyasha.-** ¿¡¡¡Como que no sabes!!!?**

Inuyasha me sujeta fuertemente de los hombros y me empuja hacia la pared, acorralándome

Inuyasha.- **¡¡¡no te das cuenta de lo importante que es que me digas quieren eran!!! **_**  
¡¡¡¡¡CLARO QUE ME DOY CUENTA!!!!!! ¡¡¡O acaso crees que me gusta mucho no acordarme de nada!!! ¿Crees que es muy bonito saber que yo soy la única que puede descubrir sus apellidos y así poder encontrarlos pero ¡¡¡¡no recordar nada!!!! Saber que la venganza de mi amiga Sango tiene que esperar solo por que no me acuerdo de unos simples nombres.**_

-Inuyasha se había quedado sorprendido, yo estaba llorando a más no poder y el solo me miraba sorprendido.-

Inuyasha.-** perdóname, tu no tienes la culpa de lo que te pasa, ten por seguro de que pronto te acordaras, bien ahora dime donde te has estado quedando  
_Aquí en un cuarto de arriba _**  
Inuyasha.- **¿aquí? No es un lugar muy agradable.… ¿no te gustaría mejor irte con migo a mi casa? **  
_**-Eto… no se…-**_  
Inuyasha.- **piénsalo quieres **  
**-Si- **  
Inuyasha.- **bueno me tengo que ir, estar aquí en este lugar no me agrada, te puedes quedar aquí si quieres, si necesitas algo llámame  
**  
Inuyasha me dio una tarjeta con su número de teléfono y dirección, después vi como se iba alejando hasta llegar a la puerta principal y salir de la casa.

De nuevo sola, creo que tengo que hablar con hoyo… Aunque inuyasha y yo deceemos lo mismo… el es un impulsivo… Hoyo me servira mas para las cosas en las que se necesita pensar.

Pero será otro día, ya que este día ha sido muy agitado para mí y necesito pensar una propuesta .

_Continuara..._

_Quiero hacer lo posible para que se entienda lo mejor posible!! si algo no entienden en la forma de escribir o encuentran HORRORES de ortografia diganme!!! (mi Pc cambia las palabras sola! T-T ya me han puesto tacha en mis tabajos de la escuela por eso T-T es una tortura T-T..._

_bueno... no me queda mas que decir... espero que guste ^^ y que manden reviews! jeje juro que las cosas se pondran muy interesantes! este fin ha sido escrito a lo largo de 2 perdiodos muy diferentes de mi vida... entonces apartir de un momento (no se cual) algo cambia... no se que xD pero algo cambia... y para bien creo yo! ^^ gane mas experiencia y comprendi de mejor manera el sentido de mi existencia... espero que tengan la pasiencia para que puedan ver ese cambio... este fin... representa de alguna manera... el cambio de una niña a mujer (jaja... dramatizo! no soy buena en drama (?) xD) jajaja!!! encerio que exagerada xD jajaja xD bueno me voy por que soy capas de escribir mas aqui que dentro del propio finc xD... por sierto.. __por eso me reuzo a cambiar el original de la historia... aunque ahora la considero inperfecta y con MUCHOS herrores... asi era antes. _

_by bye!!!_


	4. Reconocimiento

_Hola hola!!! _

_Aqui un nuevo capitulo! espero les guste. _

_Mil gracias a maria-pamela!  
_

**_Aclaraciones:_**

• Letras como estas son narraciones ^^

**• Letras como estas con dialogos ^^**

_**• Letras como estas son los dialogos de la chica sin memoria XD  
**_

_• Letras como estas son intervenciones mias... (casi no hay xD)_

**Capi 5 Reconocimiento  
**

Subo las escaleras con la cara baja y con mi pensamiento perdido ¿irme a vivir con Inuyasha? Pues, yo no creo que sea correcto, pero no tengo a donde ir y los fantasmas de los recuerdos de esta casa me atormentan, me atormentan demasiado, sin darme cuenta he terminado de subir las escaleras, y como sigo sin darme cuenta de eso trato de subir un ultimo escalón que no existe y mi pie cae mal, provocando que me caiga por las escaleras.

Todo lo veo lento, veo como ruedo y ruedo por las grandes escaleras de esa casa, todo pasa lento, lento, lento pero lo inevitable no se puede evitar, de repente siento el golpe de una de mi costilla y oigo como cruje el piso de madera, y me veo yo cayendo a quien sabe que lugar oculto de la casa.

Todo se ve negro, mis parpados pesan, me duele mi pierna y mi costado, no puedo más y me duermo en un sueño profundo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En una mansión lejana...

Inuyasha.- **esa chica, ¿quien era?**

¿?.- **no lo se señor**

Inuyasha.- **Eso es obvio**

¿?.- **creo que si ñ.ñU**

Inuyasha.-** bueno, no importa, pero la necesito**

¿?.- **señor usted ya tiene una prometida**

Inuyasha.- **O.o ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡no me refiero a eso!!!!!!!!! Necesito saber lo que ella no recuerda, ¿conoces alguna manera?**

¿?.- l**o único que se me ocurre es que la lleve a terapia con... (es interumpido)**

Inuyasha.- **quieres decir que la interne en un ¡¡¡¡¡manicopnio!!!!**

¿?.- **es un centro de atención mental, y no creo que sea necesario, solo iría a terapia**

Inuyasha.- **no se creo que seria mej….**

Inuyasha es interrumpido por una voz femenina

¿?.-** ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Inuyasha!!!!!!! ¿Amor donde estas?**

Inuyasha.- **aquí estoy kikyo**

Kikyo.-** pensé que me habías dejado **(le dice casi llorando)

Inuyasha.- **cálmate, nunca te dejaría y lo sabes, es solo que estoy hablando cosas importantes con Kohaku**

Kikyo.-** ¿por que no me invitas a conversar a mí?**

Inuyasha.- **son charlas de negocios, esas te aburren ¿cierto?**

Kikyo.- **bueno si un poco, bueno solo te quería decir que pronto estará la cena y que te llego mucha correspondencia el día de hoy**

Inuyasha.- **esta bien, que sirvan la comida voy enseguida**

Kikyo.- **esta bien amor, te espero bye!**

Kohaku.- **¿la relación no va bien?**

Inuyasha.- (suspirando)** la verdad, no, kikyo es muy bonita, amable y se nota que me quiere mucho…**

Kohaku.-** ¿pero?**

Inuyasha.- **pero no la amo.  
**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En un lugar muy lejos:

¿?.- **Nos estamos hundiendo otra vez**

¿?.- **tranquila**

¿?.- **¿como quieres que me tranquilízate? la policía esta tras nosotros**

¿?.- **no tienen pruebas suficientes como para arrestarnos**

¿?.-** pero si las juntan…**

¿?.- **si las juntan hacemos lo de siempre, quemamos la evidencia y nos cambiamos el nombre.**

¿?.- ** genial, ahora yo me quiero llamar, Kaharu**

¿?.- **¿Kaharu? Ese nombre ya lo has tenido antes, acuérdate, en 1994, cuando nos deshicimos de otra bola de mocosos**

¿?.- **esos si me caían mal**

¿?.- **lo dices por que trataron de quemarte el cabello, y te dejaron esa cicatriz jajaja**

¿?.- **no te rías.**

¿?.-** me rió de lo que les hiciste después**

¿?.- **de que les queme las manos y despues los mulite? malditos mocosos de Francia**

¿?.- **jajajajajajajajaja**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kikyo**.- Inuyasha ¿Por qué tardaste tanto? Tu comida ya se enfrió, pediré que… (Es interrumpida)**

Inuyasha**.- Kikyo, así esta bien**

Kikyo**.- Inuyasha… ¿te pasa algo?**

Inuyasha.- **no… solo son complicaciones de un negocio**

Kikyo.- **¿se puede saber cual?**

Inuyasha.-** El que he estado tratando casi toda la vida**

Kikyo.- **nunca me has contado de eso… que negocio tienes de casi toda la vida**

Inuyasha.- **es largo de contar y aburrido para tus gustos**

Kikyo.-** Inuyasha… ¡por eso te amo! Me conoces muy bien y sabes que a mí todas esas cosas me aburren por que… bla bla bla bla bla…**

Mientras kikyo hablaba y hablaba Inuyasha no paraba de pensar en su "negocio" de toda la vida

Inuyasha.- (pensando) Ahora mas que nunca estoy más cerca de descubrir, quien la mato… si tan solo ella pudiera recordar esos nombres, todo seria más fácil, tal ves deba hacer lo que me dijo kohaku…)

Kikyo.-**… no se como otras mujeres están metidas de lleno en los negocios yo no podría, donde quedaría mi tiempo para ir de shopping ni salir con mis amigas, ¿Inuyasha?**

Inuyasha.-** perdona kikyo, es que no tengo cabeza en este momento**

Kikyo.-…

Inuyasha.- **me voy a dormir**

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Al día siguiente

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha se levanta muy temprano se arregla y sale de la casa antes que kikyo se despertara.

Inu se dirige a la casa en que alguna vez vivió su primer amor y en donde murió, ya ha llegado y entra cuando ve que hay un hoyo en las escaleras, rápidamente va a averiguar lo que pasó, se asoma pero el agujero esta muy oscuro, va entonces por una lámpara de mano y alumbra todo el oscuro lugar, es cuando me observa, ve como estoy tirada y lastimada por la caída que me di, sin pensarlo 2 veces inuyasha busca algo con que bajar y rescatarme, pronto lo puedo ver bajando por una cuerda viniendo hacia mí, la cuerda se rompe dejando caer a Inuyasha desde poca altura, hay que buscar una salida por otra parte.

Lentamente me carga y empezamos a buscar, camino con migo durante horas parecía que dábamos vueltas al mismo lugar así para comprobarlo se me ocurrió dejar una señal que podamos ver con la luz de la lámpara, así si estamos caminando en círculos lo sabremos, no pasaron mas de 10 minutos en que deje una de las pulseras que traía y que había dejado como señal, eso comprobó que efectivamente estábamos dando vueltas, caminamos nuevamente fijándonos mejor a las paredes por si había algún camino que no habíamos visto, pero todo era un pasillo, un pasillo muy oscuro, un pasillo que paresia no tenia fin, un pasillo que me hacia recordar algunas cosas

**_Yo conozco este lugar_**

Inu.- **¿a si? Entonces dime como salir de aquí, por que ya no puedo con tigo, ¡¡pesas muchooo!!**

_**¡¡¡Que!!! Claro que yo no peso mucho, eres tú ¡¡¡que eres débil!!!**_

Inu.- **¡¡¡¡¡yo no soy débil!!!!! Tú eres la débil por haberte lastimado así al caer de una pequeña altura**

_**Para tu información me caí desde el segundo piso**_

Inu.- **eso no significa que no estés gorda**

**_¡¡¡No estoy gorda!!!! Y acabo de recordar la salida a si que si no te arrepientes de que me dijiste gorda no saldremos nunca de aquí_**

Inu.-** ¡¡aaaaa!! Pero si yo no salgo tu no sales…**

**_Si… pero yo tengo paciencia_**

Inu.- **grrrr… ya veremos quien aguanta más**

3 minutos después

Inu.- **aaaaaaaaa!!!! No puedo mas, ya pasaron como 5 horas y ¡¡¡tu cada vez pesas más!!!**

_**Que exagerado apenas van 3 minutos**_

Inu.-** ¿tú como sabes?**

**_Te he estado midiendo el tiempo con el cronometro de mi reloj… mira…._**

Inu.-** pues parece como si hubieran pasado 5 horas**

**_Palabras mágicas_**

Inu.- **lo… lo… lo… si… sie… ennt…ooo**

**_¿Qué dijiste?_**

Inu.- **grrrr… lo… siento…**

**_¿Que sientes?_**

Inu.- **un tremendo dolor de espalda**

_**^^# nada mas eso?**_

Inu.- **siento… haberte… llamado… gorda**

**_Perfecto ahora sigue mi instrucciones, tenemos que llegar a donde hay una estatua ¡¡¡extremadamente fea!!!_**

Inu.- **¿y eso donde esta?**

_**Yo recuerdo que "ellos" tenían este sótano secreto para castigarnos, nos enceraban en este pasillo y nos contaban historias horribles de esa estatua que es la salida, gracias a que nos llenaron de miedos nunca nos atrevimos a acercarnos ni 19 metros a ese estatua**_

Inu.- **Ok, ¿Por qué parte el pasillo esta?**

_**No se hay que buscarla**_

Caminamos por ese pasillo que traía a mi mente tantos recuerdos dolorosos en mi pasado, todo lo que nos hicieron en este lugar estaba volviendo a mi mente a cada paso que daba Inu, tenia muchas preguntas en mi cabeza, pero, una de ellas resaltaba mas que las demás ¿Por qué inuyasha no recordaba a este pasillo? si la mayoría de nuestro tiempo nos la pasamos llorando en el.

De pronto la tan buscada estatua estaba delante de nosotros, yo no quería ir por ahí el miedo que nos infundieron de niños aun esta con migo e Inuyasha no ayuda mucho diciendo y diciendo que esa estatua le causa escalofríos y que tiene un mal presentimiento, de verdad que no me ayuda nada, pero en nada

Lentamente y sin poderme negar Inuyasha camina hacia esa estatua la observamos bien.

Inu.- **esto no parece una puerta**

**_Pero lo es, estoy segura, solo hay que encontrar la manera de que se mueva_**

Buscamos como moverla, con algún botón, una palanca o moviéndola a la fuerza, pero nada resulto

Inu.-** ¿crees que nada mas se pueda abrir por fuera?**

**_Mmmm… no, también se puede abrir por dentro_**

Inu.-** ¿Cómo es que estas tan segura?**

_**Tal vez nos hayan contado historias aterradoras de esta estatua pero… tu amigo una vez la abrió**_

Inu.- **¿Miroku?**

_**Si, el la abrió pero lo descubrieron y lo castigaron fuertemente**_

Inu.-**…. Si mi pervertido amigo la pudo abrir yo lo haré también, quedate quieta aquí** (inu me sienta en un mueble raro que había cerca de la estatua)

Inuyasha trato y trato y trato y trato de abrirla pero no podía, y mientras el se peleaba con la puerta y después le hablaba bonito para que nos dejara salir yo examine con cuidado esa estatua… recordé que Miroku antes de abrirla se paso mucho tiempo viéndola, a lo mejor, descubrió algo solo viéndola y me quede viéndola sin prestarle mucha atención a lo que decía Inuyasha.

Inuyasha.- **maldita estatua endemoniada ¡¡¡¡¡ábrete!!!!**! (Y le da una patada) **no quieres abrirte he pues veremos quien se cansa primero** (y la empieza a golear durante 10 minutos) **de acuerdo tu ganas ya ma canse pero ahora ábrete… bueno veamos dime que puedo hacer para que te habrás, te quito el polvo **(Inuyasha la empezó a sacudir con un trapo que había por ahí, no paso nada) **de acuerdo no importa, dime que mas puedo has para que te abras estatuita bonita** (no se abrió) **ándale ábrete que tenemos que salir de aquí para poder vengarnos** (no se abrió y la mira con superioridad) **¡¡¡ábrete sésamo!!!!** (le sale una gotita)** ¿Por que no te abres?**

Yo por mucho que estuviera concentrada lo ultimo que dijo Inuyasha me distrajo y mucho **_jejeje_** se nota que esta desesperado por salir de aquí, de pronto vi algo que no había detectado entes en esa estatua una marca parece como una media luna, esta dentro de la boca de esa cosa de piedra. Tal vez por ahí se habrá. Desvió mi vista hacia la pared de enfrente de la estatua, justamente donde esta la estatua pero del otro lado hay un espejo con una pequeña marca de una media luna, ¿eso significa algo? Tal vez, es muy probable que ese espejo nos ayude a abrir la puerta me paro, inuyasha lo nota y me carga de nuevo

Inu.-** ¿Qué te pasa? No te puedes parar todavía te lastimaras mas**

**_Llévame hacia ese espejo_**

Inuyasha me hizo caso y me llevo en el trayecto me di cuenta de que un pequeño rayo de luz entraba por el techo, moví el espejo de modo que el rayo de luz se reflejara y fuera a parar a la boca de esa cosa justamente donde estaba la media luna. La estatua se comenzó a mover muy lentamente hasta que se abrió, nadie lo podía creer estábamos como chokeados, reaccionamos cuando la estatua comenzó a moverse de nuevo para cerrar la salida, inuyasha se movió ágil y torpemente ya que perdió la lámpara del otro lado de la estatua.

Completamente a oscuras empezamos a caminar pero de pronto todo el lugar comenzó a temblar.

_continuara..._

_bueno aqui otro capi! xD... espero pronto llegar a mi parte favorita! mientras tanto solo quiero que no se aburran y que se llenen de pasiencia, los misterios se resuelven al final y el final es el comienzo! xD (juego de palabras xD)_

_by bye!_

_**emi!**  
_


	5. Primera tragedia

_Feliz navidad!!!! jeje xD (dijo jo jo jo xD)_

_Espero que pasen el dia con su familia! yo tratare de que eso pase (mi papa no quiere ir con mi demas familia y quiere que vayamos mi mama y yo... pasar navidad separados no me agrada nadita ¬¬) en fin... les dejo el capi!!  
_

• Letras como estas son narraciones ^^

**• Letras como estas con dialogos ^^**

_**• Letras como estas son los dialogos de la chica sin memoria XD  
**_

_• Letras como estas son intervenciones mias... (casi no hay xD)_

**Capitulo 4 Primera tragedia  
**

El temblor paso rápido pero aún así destruyo varios techos tapando caminos y destruyo paredes creando caminos nuevos.

Ahora que haremos, ese temblor destruyo el camino que yo conocía, creo que no seré de mucha ayuda a partir de ahora, **_lo siento_** (dije bajando la cabeza)

Inu.- **descuida, ya hiciste lo más difícil, abrir esa maldita puerta del demonio que sencillamente no me quiere a mí.**

**_Sigamos ¿quieres?_**

Inu.- **esta bien.**

Caminamos y caminamos el temblor dejo todo el lugar peor que un laberinto la salida como decía inuyasha simplemente no nos quiere, pero pronto vimos algo diferente es como un valle, si es un hermoso valle verde, lleno de flores, pajarillos multicolores, y muchas cosas muy hermosas.

**_Yo no recuerdo haberlo visto antes_**

Inu.- **con tu memoria de teflón no creo...  
**

**_Yo nunca hubiera podido olvidar tal hermosura_**

Inu.- **a ja… a mi todo este olor a flores me marea .**

**_Que insensible eres, mira allá, ai un rió, vamos a refrescarnos un poco_**

Inu.- **¿un rió?**

Mientras tanto en la mansión de Inuyasha, estaba empezando la búsqueda del eslabón perdido (xD)

Kikyo.- **¡¡¡¡¡¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?!!!!!**

Kohaku.-** lo siento señorita no se donde esta**

Kikyo.- **¿¡Cómo que no sabes donde esta!? ¡¡¡¡¡¡Búscalo!!!!!!**

Kohaku.-** enseguida señorita**

Momentos después, se oye tocar la puerta

¿?.-** ¿¡¡Donde esta Inuyasha!!?**

Kohaku.-** lo siento no lo se, joven Koga**

Koga.-** Es urgente que aparezca Inuyasha ¡¡ahora!! Tenemos grandes problemas**

Kohaku.- **nadie sabe donde esta, salio desde la madrugada, antes que cualquiera se despertara.**

Koga.- **que bien, a el se le ocurre desaparecer en un momento critico**

Kohaku.- **si me permite, ¿que ocurre?**

Koga.**- te diré solo por que eres amigo, tenemos información sobre el asunto de "la casucha"**

Kohaku.- **¿Qué se descubrió?**

Koga.-** "ellos" han hecho otra de las suyas, ahora en Rusia.**

Kohaku.- **¿que hicieron ahora?**

Koga.-** volvieron a deshacerse de la evidencia.**

Kohaku.-** ¿de que manera?**

Koga.- **enterrándola viva**

Kohaku.-** miserables**

Koga.- **existe un posibilidad de que "ellos" todavía estén en Rusia, pero, necesito hablar con Inuyasha, ¿Dónde esta?... si lo se, no lo sabes, bueno iré a ver si esta en los lugares que frecuenta.**

Momentos después…….. La puerta vuelve a sonar

¿?.- **¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?**

Kohaku.-** si supiera cuantas veces he respondido de ¡¡no se!!**

¿?.- l**o necesitamos para que firme nuestro contrato.**

Kohaku.- l**o siento no sabemos donde esta, le hemos marcado a su celular pero nos dice que esta fuera del área…**

¿?.- **dígale que si no se firma ese contrato hoy, nunca se firmara, y perderá muchos millones. **(Se va)

Kohaku.- **al señor Inuyasha se le ocurrió desaparecer en un momento muy importante….**

Nuevamente se escucha el timbre

Kohaku.-** ¡¡¡¡Y ahora quien!!!!!**

¿?.- **soy yo, Hoyo**

Kohaku.-** discúlpame es que ya han venido muchas personas el día de hoy y todos me preguntan…** (Es interrumpido)

Hoyo.- **¿Dónde esta Inuyasha?**

Kohaku.- **si eso me preguntan ^^U#... no se. Se fue desde la madrugada**

Hoyo.- **Creo que ya se donde esta…**

Kohaku.-** si lo encuentras dile que… la señorita Kikyo lo busca urgentemente, Koga tiene información de "la casucha" y que si no firma un contrato HOY va a perder mucho dinero**

Hoyo.- **ñ.ñU yo le dijo…. Bye!!!**

Momentos después…..

Kohaku.- **¿Qué se le ofrece?**

¿?.-** tengo un paquete para el señor Inuyasha ¿Dónde esta el?**

Kohaku.- ^^#** el no se encuentra**

¿?.-** sabe cuando regresara**

Kohaku.- ^^## **no lo se**

¿?.- **esta bien, se lo dejare a usted, firme de recibido**

Kohaku.- ^^###** ya esta.**

¿?.-** bueno me voy que pase un buen día**

Kohaku.- ^^####** gracias**

Kohaku.- **¡¡¡¡por fin!!!! Ahora, ¿¡¡¡donde esta Inuyasha!!!!?**

…………..de regreso con Inuyasha (_aqui ta!_)……………….

Inu.- **¡¡oye!!**

**_Mmmm, que pasa_**

Inu.- **no se te hace raro que exista un rió aquí, bajo tierra**

_**Existen rios submarinos... además si le piensas tantito este rió nos puede salvar**_

Inu.- **a ja ¿y como?**

_**Ves la corriente del agua, a alguna parte tiene que salir y si la seguimos saldremos de aquí**_

Inu.-** y como piensas seguir eso**

Inuyasha me señala lo ultimo que se puede ver del rió desde el valle, el rió seguía como un túnel con las paredes de filosas piedras, y con mas piedras en el suelo y piso.

_**Hagamos una balsa**_

Inu.- **como quieras **(me dijo fastidiado)**  
**

_**Ven ayúdame**_

Pronto la balsa estuvo lista y los 2 nos fuimos por ese peligroso túnel de agua, todo fue tranquilo, hasta llegar a los conocidísimos rápidos, y ahí el agua como dice inu simplemente no nos quería, el agua nos jalaba, golpeaba, maltrataba, y en algunos casos me tiraba de la balsa, pero Inuyasha siempre me salvaba. Y en una de esas después que me salvo de nuevo me abraso fuertemente para que no me cayera mas… eso me gusto… me gusto mucho.

Con Hoyo………………………………………………………………………….

Hoyo sabia que Inuyasha estaría en el olfanatorio, y el ya había llegado estaba enfrente de el, solo una oscura y solitaria calle lo separaba y sin mas tiempo que perder corrió a buscar a Inuyasha, pero cuando estaba justamente en medio de la calle una camioneta de color negro lo atropello, Hoyo estaba agonizando el conductor se bajo de la camioneta, se acerco a Hoyo quien le dijo:

**Mitsuki… Mitsuki es su apellido dile a Inuyasha...............___________**

Hoyo murió…

el que lo atropello le respondió:

_**Valió la pena ese apellido, moriste solo por eso jejeje, créeme, Inuyasha no sabrá nunca lo que me dijiste, Inuyasha tendrá tu mismo destino por meterse en la boca del lobo jejeje **_(y se fue).

_Continura!!!!_

_ya saben los reviews son bienvenidos xD ... y no se enogen por que mate a Hoyo xD ... bueno yo no lo mate (que consuelo ¬¬)_

_nos vemos!!!!!  
_


	6. Antes de todo

_Hola!!! aqui yo reportandome! xD  
_

• Letras como estas son narraciones ^^

**• Letras como estas con dialogos ^^**

_**• Letras como estas son los dialogos de la chica sin memoria XD  
**_

_• Letras como estas son intervenciones mias... (casi no hay xD)_

**Capi 5 Antes de todo  
**

Inuyasha y yo seguimos por ese rió submarino hasta que el río acabo.

_**Y ahora**_

Inu.- **el agua tiene que salir por una parte**

Sin que Inuyasha pudiera decir algo mas yo me desmaye, lo último que vi fue a Inuyasha un Inuyasha muy preocupado…

****************************************

en la mansión de Inuyasha

****************************************

¿?.- **¿¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡DONDE ESTA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!?**

Kohaku.- **lo siento señorita Kikyo no lo se, no lo hemos localizado.**

Kikyo.- **ya es muy muy muy… MUY tarde ya tendría que estar aquí,**

Kohaku.- **pero si solo son las…**

Kikyo.- (sin escucharlo).- **¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡me juro que no volvería a llegar tarde!!!!!!! Horita debe de estar con alguien mas…... lo suponía, ME ENGAÑA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kohaku.- **señorita tranquilícese, por favor deje de llorar, son solo las...**

Kikyo.- (sin hacerle caso).- **INUYASHA donde estas?!!?!?!?!?! no me dejes!!!!!!!!! T-T**

Kohaku.- **¡¡¡Señorita!!!... por favor cálmese, el llegara en cualquier momento, y por favor levántese del suelo.**

Kikyo.-** inuyasha debe de llegar en cualquier momento…. preparare una noche romántica!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Kohaku.- **eh?** ^^U (si que cambia de actitud rápido)

Kikyo.- **inuyasha vuelve pronto, te espera una sorpresa ^^**

********************

Con inu

********************

Inuyasha.- **estas bien?**

_**si… que me paso**_

Inu.-** te desmayaste**

…

Inu.- **vamos, tenemos que salir y solo hay una salida**

_**¿Donde?**_

Inu.- **tendremos que nadar por debajo del agua**

_**Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! O.o!!!!!!**_

Inu.- ¿?

_**u.u vamos si no hay otra opción**_

inu.- **¿que te pasa?**

**_No se nadar_**

Inu.- **xD… jajá jajá **

_**no te rías ò///ó**_

Inu.- l**o siento, je**

_**No vamos?**_

Inu.- **no te preocupes yo te cuidare ^^ solo toma mucho aire y ya veras que salimos bien **

**ok**

Inuyasha me dijo que lo sujetara fuerte y así nos hundimos en el agua, había como un túnel muy estreño, poco después de entrar en el agua, el aire comenzó a faltarme y me comente a ahogar Inuyasha nado lo mas rápido que pudo, por fin llegamos a tierra, según me di cuenta después, estábamos en el lago del parque principal de la ciudad, inuyasha me llevo a la orilla ante el asombro de todos.

************

Mientras tanto

***********

¿?.- **no se por que me mandaron a la plaza, aquí no pasa nada!!!!...... que será esa escándalo?** (se acerca al lago NOTA si el lago del parque xD) **wooooowwww no puede ser… ese es Inuyasha Takeda, es Señor Inuyasha Takeda, y esta besando a una desconocida…. SERA EL ESCANDALO DEL MOMENTO!!!! **(toma unas fotos mientras piensa) **ya veo el titulo, Inuyasha Takeda engaña a su futura esposa… o Inuyasha Takeda es el amante de una cualquiera** (sigue tomando fotos) **con estas me basta…** (y se va corriendo)

Inu.-** ¿¡estas bien?!**

**_que… p… paso?_**

Inu.- **casi te ahogas**

**_tu me salvaste?_**

Inu.- **tuve que darte respiración de boca a boca**

_**Gracias 0///0**_

Inu.- **es tarde te llevo a un hotel**

**_eto…me habias dicho si queria ir a tu casa…_**

Inu.-**_ si…. Lo se… y lo siento… lo comente con mi prometida y no le agrado mucho… ella es muy celosa… y no quiso que…_**

**_Ah… te vas a casar?… bueno no importa lo entiendo jejeje_**

Inu.-…**. si…. te llevare a un buen hotel**

**_Gracias_**

Inuyasha me llevo a un hotel de Lujo, yo estaba maravillada, el hotel tenia piscina!!!! pero yo no traje de baño T-T… y no se nadar… ¬¬

ese dia fue un dia muy largo, pasaron muchas cosas, desde aparecer en un lago de la plaza asta de alguna manera, mi primer beso… en cierta forma...... _**pero que me esta pasando**_! no es momento para pensar en besos, aunque no fue un beso... nuestros labios juntos... como un beso... importan las circunstancias? .**_... __basta!_ **es sufiiciente! no es momento para eso! ... el esta comprometido... y sigo pensando en eso.... uufffff..... es mejor que me relaje en el jacuzzi que hay en el cuarto....... **_un JACUZZIIII!!_** .. es sorprendente... ademas de dejarme en un exelente hotel me dejo en una suit! y apenas me doy cuenta! _**en que estoy pensando!**_ .... necesito consentrarme.................. es exelente esto.. (_se refiere al jacuzzi) _mmmmmmm.... **Sango** juro que recordare todo y vengare nuestra muerte! (_ya que segun se sabe o su nombre no esta en los reportes o la tomaron por muerta o... es decir, la mataron tambien a ella en cierta forma o...)_ ... Sango, te extraño amiga...

********************

Con inu

********************

Kohaku.-** señor!!!! ya era hora… señor tiene que firmar un contrato millonario mas tardar hoy Hoyo tiene importantes noticias de "la casucha" recibió un paquete en la tarde con carácter de importante lo trajo un mensajero especializado, a si, la señorita kikyo lo busca desesperadamente…**

**Inu algo mas?**

Kohaku.-** creo que es todo…**

Inu.-** ire con al contrato…**

Kohaku.- **y la señorita?**

Inu.-** si voy con ella no me dejara irme a firmar**

En el camino Inuyasha trataba de comunicarse con Hoyo pero no le contestaba el celular y no estaba en su casa

Inu.-** k raro….**

Inuyasha firma por fin el contrato, pero sige preocupado por su amigo.

Inu.- **no me contesta…**

Inuyasha llega a su casa

Kikyo.- **INUYASHA!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Inuyasha.-** kikyo…. que le paso al cuarto?**

Kikyo.- **te gusta? lo prepare yo misma**

Inu.- **eh…. si**

Kikyo.- **inuyasha quiero pedirte algo**

Inu.- **que?**

Kikyo.- **bueno… pues… este… es que… lo que pasa es que… que…**

Inu.- ????

Kikyo.- **quiero proponerte que ten…**

Inuyasha.-** ahora lo recuerdo, el paquete!**

Kikyo.- **eh? **u.ú

Inu.- **aquí esta…**

Inuyasha abrió la caja y quedo congelado de… ¿miedo?

Kikyo.- **que pasa amor?**

Kikyo se acerco y quedo del mismo modo que inuyasha

los dos.-** UNA BOMBA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

_**continuara...**_

_eto... se que tarde mas que otras veces... y se que esta corto y se que me sali un poco del estilo en el que lo esta escribiendo... no se por que xD pero me di cuenta y lo he corregido, creo que el capi que sige esta mejor redactado y volvemos con el suspenso ya me empezo a caer mal el drama! XD ... por sierto, no tengo nada contra kikyo, de echo... si yo estubiera terriblemente enamorada (como ella lo esta de Inu) me comportaria asi... (lo se no me enorgullese decirlo xD) ella es como dije una chica enamorada hasta la mugre de las uñas y es algo melosa... pero... no es mala... en fin, en mi capi favorto ocurre un gran acontecimiento... la segunda tragedia, y va contra Inu y kikyo... ademas les dire algo.... a ver que hago un inuxkag o un sesshxkag? SSSSSIIIIII!!!! yo amante/esposa/novia/mujer/amiga/etc. de MI sessho no podria dejarlo fuera de esta historia! es mas el es parte muy importante! muaajajaja y mas misterios... aunque no los tengo bien pensados, es que ya mero llega la parte de la que no tengo nada escrito xD asi que... aunque la terrible segunda tragedia no pueda ni deba ser cambiada....... __sera **él** capas de evitar una tragedia mas?_

_una cosa mas... el nombre del cap, antes de todo es por que apartir de aqui viene "todo"  
_

_by bye!!!!  
_


End file.
